shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Natsuki Shinomiya
A gentle, tender, good young man. Music loves the youth with different faces in his mind.Official character tagline. Natsuki Shinomiya (四ノ宮 那月, Shinomiya Natsuki) is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live. He was in the A class during his time at Saotome Academy, and is now a member of ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Kishou Taniyama (谷山 紀章 [http://www.kenproduction.co.jp/talent/member.php?mem=m33 Taniyama Kishou])Taniyama Kishou's Talent profile __TOC__ Personality ''A musical genius, when it comes to singing and performing with stringed instruments. '' Natsuki is considered to be an air-headed romantic, however he can be quite insightful at times. Natsuki absolutely loves cute things and is known to even obsess over them.Official in-game description. Appearance Natsuki's Normal card outfit is him wearing a white sweatshirt with a blue collared button shirt underneath. Cards Natsuki Shinomiya (Basic Style)|Basic Style Natsuki Shinomiya (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Natsuki Shinomiya (Shining TV Style )|Shining TV Style Natsuki Shinomiya (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Natsuki Shinomiya (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Natsuki Shinomiya (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Natsuki Shinomiya (Shining Live)|Shining Live Natsuki Shinomiya (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Natsuki Shinomiya (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Natsuki Shinomiya (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Natsuki Shinomiya (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Natsuki Shinomiya (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Natsuki Shinomiya (Toyland Villains)|Toyland Villains Natsuki Shinomiya (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Natsuki Shinomiya (Cure Jupiter)|Cure Jupiter Natsuki Shinomiya (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Natsuki Shinomiya (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Natsuki Shinomiya (Shining☆Romance)|Shining☆Romance Natsuki Shinomiya (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Natsuki Shinomiya (Disciplinary Committee Head)|Disciplinary Committee Head Natsuki Shinomiya (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Natsuki Shinomiya (Blanc Chaser)|Blanc Chaser Natsuki Shinomiya (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Natsuki Shinomiya (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Natsuki Shinomiya (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Natsuki Shinomiya (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|Monotone Style / Color Coordinated Natsuki Shinomiya (Caught in the Rain)|Stand By Me Natsuki Shinomiya (Marine Festival)|Water Guns Mariner / Water Pistol Mariner Natsuki Shinomiya (Strawflowers Bloom at Night)|Serment du Ciel Étoilé Natsuki Shinomiya (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Midsummer Night Festival Natsuki Shinomiya (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Natsuki Shinomiya (Producer)|Producer Natsuki Shinomiya (Idols at the Mall)|Select Your Favorite Natsuki Shinomiya (Sacred Bright)|Sacred Bright Natsuki Shinomiya (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Natsuki Shinomiya (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Natsuki Shinomiya (Stylish Mode)|Stylish Mode Natsuki Shinomiya (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Natsuki Shinomiya (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Natsuki Shinomiya (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Natsuki Shinomiya (Tenko)|Tenko Natsuki Shinomiya (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Natsuki Shinomiya (Little Aquarium)|Little Aquarium Natsuki Shinomiya (Pop Animal Partner)|Pop Animal Partner Natsuki Shinomiya (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Natsuki Shinomiya (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Natsuki Shinomiya (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Natsuki Shinomiya (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Natsuki Shinomiya (Blue Sky Journey)|Blue Sky Journey Natsuki Shinomiya (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Natsuki Shinomiya (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Natsuki Shinomiya (City Snaps)|City Snaps Natsuki Shinomiya (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Natsuki Shinomiya (Delivery Man)|Delivery Man Natsuki Shinomiya (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Natsuki Shinomiya (Milky Way Viola)|Milky Way Viola Natsuki Shinomiya (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage References Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH